


Always Beautiful

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey waits for Shirley to come home.Prompt based fic.





	Always Beautiful

“When you fall in love with someone’s personality, everything about that person tends to become beautiful...”

The quote rings in her thoughts even as Darcey moves to tidy her home, she knows she has to be patient, but she has fallen in love with the woman, personality first. She knows, too well, that she will more than likely find herself in love with the woman all the more as she watches Shirley and spends more time with her.

She had invited a group to dinner, but the main point had been to spend more time with Shirley, she just wasn’t quite brave enough to ask the woman to come over alone. Still, as she checks her rooms are tidy, she smiles. Tonight will be fun.


End file.
